The Legend of Zelda Part 2: The Dark Side
by lorkay
Summary: In the sequal to Evil is Rising, Link is taunted by Ganondorf, who pocesses Link's anger, in a dark reflection of Link. Link is trying to protect Zelda since she is weak, but it could be something more since his feelings for her are inevitable... Post


The Legend of Zelda

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Part 2**

**The Dark Side**

**Chapter 1**

**The Master Sword Returns**

_**Link traveled willingly along the path to the shadow kingdom of Gorggius. He was determined to make it there without anything getting in the way. He knew what was ahead, but he didn't know how to handle it.**_

_**Ganondorf would be there, overseeing the attack on Link's homeland, Hyrule and Ganondorf also knew of the Hyrule warriors, who held the power of the triforce. He too held its power, but used it for wickedness. The shadow creatures, led by Ganondorf would try to take the kingdom of Hyrule and kill off the triforce light.**_

_**The triforce were special powers granted by the gods and goddesses. Only three of them remained to have it. At one point in time, there were numerous amounts of Hyrule warriors that held its power, but some lost it and the rest of them perished.**_

_**Shadow creatures tried to discontinue him from making his way to the palace. Link didn't let it bother him, and massacred every one of them.**_

_**He had a resolute face to hunt down and destroy Ganondorf, who caused so much pain in Link's life. Link knew where Ganondorf was in the palace. He traveled to the highest tower prepared for an unaccompanied battle. Ganondorf viewed the shadow militia from the open windows.**_

_**Link took the master sword from his back. It shined in the light, showing its elegance. Ganondorf turned around sensing the existence of Link.**_

_**Ganondorf smirked at Link. "So, you are letting yourself into the dark side?" Ganondorf asked with a sneer.**_

_**Link looked at him uncertainly. Was he trying to strike Ganondorf out of anger?**_

_**Ganondorf cackled inaudibly to himself. "I see you are letting the feeling take over you. The power of the shadows is a strong course. You can possess anything you could ever desire."**_

_**Link took a step back, but held his sword in front of him to defend himself from any unexpected attack Ganondorf would make. **_

_**"Let the feeling take over you, Link," he said. He shot out his hand towards Link.**_

_**Link felt throbbing in his head and it felt like darkness had been trying to conquest the light he possessed. He shrieked out in pain seeing the persuasive images of the shadow power of the triforce.**_

_**He dropped to the ground holding his head. Ganondorf was trying to get inside his head. Then with so much agony he looked up and screamed yelled harder than he ever had.**_

* * *

**Link shot up from the ground breathing heavily. He looked around and realized that he was in the forest and had fallen asleep on the ground.**

**He started to feel more serene after each deep breath he took. All he had seen was just a nightmare and nothing more. Though it seemed real Link thought of it as nothing.**

**The sun was shining over the Hyrule forest as the hour of daylight began. He rose from the ground and looked around the forest.**

**Then all the memories came back… the pain and sorrow. He remembered it had all started when Link came here with a sense of adventure and curiosity.**

**Link had been a farm boy at his master's crop farm. Benath, his master, had raised him since he was ten. His father and mother died when the kingdom of Hyrule was attacked by the Gorggius kingdom seven years ago. Benath had once told him that his father was a Hyrule warrior who carried the power of the triforce, but once denied about what he said.**

**It was only a month ago when Link had come here thinking about the stories Bentath told of his father. He liked them and thought of himself as a warrior, but then everything had changed.**

**Hyrule's village had been mysteriously attacked by a group of shadow creatures from the Gorggius kingdom. Benath perished like others did under the ruins of buildings.**

**Then Benath quickly told him of Link's destiny and that he carried the power of the triforce. Link found the Temple of Triforce hidden under vines in the deeper parts of the forest.**

**Link's future had started to unwind as he grew to know more of his powers, but even now he did not completely understand of all his capabilities.**

**He walked slowly in the forest, remembering every single detail. Then he looked down, evoking a certain memory; the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.**

**Zelda held the powers of the triforce and had known of her potential for a longer amount of time. She was a kind person who was determined to end the shadow powers. The triforce was strong with her, but she had grown weaker after her and Link's battle with Ganondorf not so far in the past.**

**They respected each other and understood what they had both gone through. Zelda's father was the king of Hyrule and one of the carriers of the triforce. He perished under the attack seven years ago like Link's father.**

**They met in the spite of escaping from Ganondorf and the other creatures who had laid an attack on the palace. They fell to an ancient cave where Link had drawn the master sword, a highly powerful sword that was created by the gods. Evil would be unable to draw it, but it was regardless to shield itself when it was pulled.**

**Link had put the master sword in the stone table somewhere in the forest. As Zelda had once said before, "It will come when in need of it." Link knew she meant when the evil will rise again, but he only wanted to know when that time was.**

**As Link went deeper into the forest he started thinking about Zelda. Her beauty and eyes made more of a reason to be very fond of the young princess. That was all in the past.**

**The Gorggius kingdom was now ruled by Hyrule and many people immigrated there creating a new sacred race. The shadow creatures had disappeared when Zelda cast a spell to weaken Ganondorf's powers. It wasn't enough to destroy Ganondorf, but it was just enough to kill off the shadow creatures that were currently in the Gorggius kingdom during the time of the spell.**

**The people of Hyrule were most pleased of the transfer to the lands that were once filled of the shadows. Now the amount of crops had stretched out and the kingdoms population had grown.**

**Link gazed into the thick jade forest. Spots of sunlight made the evergreen grass shine against the sunlight. Then a sudden memorable flash of light appeared in the distance. Link moved towards it with inquisitiveness.**

**Link came to the spot and gasped. A large encircle of light shined on a stone table resting on the forest floor. In the center of it a superlative sword reflected sunlight. It was the master sword.**

**Link's triforce symbol glowed in response to the presence of the Master Sword. Link questioned himself to why it appeared now. Walking up in front of it Link clenched his fingers together as he had done before pulling the sword.**

**He grabbed on tight to the sword's grip. The triforce symbol was glowing with potential showing that its power was coming into Link again. The ground lightened as the sword was pulled from the ground.**

**Link directed it in the air showing its sophistication. He examined the sword over recalling in thought of his duel with Ganondorf.**

**Link wandered throughout the forest in the time of day, thinking about the master sword coming so unpredictably. He didn't feel he needed it at the moment, but as Zelda said, it would only appear when he needed it. So he should pay extra attention.**

**Then he saw something in the midst of the forest. It was a pit of some kind making a pathway underground. Link heard some kind of whisper coming from inside it. It said, "Feel the power of evil…"**

**Link felt disturbed as the strange and mysterious voice called out to him.**

**"Link… let the evil take over you…" The voice called to him.**

**Link took out his sword and warily made his way down the pathway.**

**He found himself in a dark room that had vines traveling up walls. The dirt was moist and in the back wall was a large full view mirror. **

**"Link…" A decipherable voice whispered to him. "Link… let your anger take over…"**

**Link glanced around the room to see whose voice it belonged to. Link sensed an evil triforce warrior within the atmosphere. He had a firm grip on the sword and breathed heavily as each moment passed.**

**A light breeze made a whirling sound in the air. It felt as if a malicious soul had traveled in the air. "Link… it is your destiny… Step up to the mirror…"**

**Link hesitated as he advanced slowly to the mirror. He looked at his reflection when he stopped in front of it. "Your powers are more than the light… you can have a better prospect as a ruler of evil… or is the contradictory?" The mirror suddenly showed an image of impair and destruction. It was Zelda suffering from a great confrontation. She was screaming in agony.**

**Link gasped and was taken aback from the representation of what could. Then the image disappeared and went back to a typical reflection of Link. "Your reflection in the mirror shows what you really are inside…"**

**Then the mirror turned to an unbelievably terrifying reflection of Link. It was a darker evil mirror image of Link with its eyes glowing blood red. "This is your destiny!"**

**"No!" Link cried as he was aware of his anger and slashed the mirror with the master sword making it shatter. He felt liberation as all the pieces of the broken mirror reached the ground.**

**He breathed heavily as he stared down at the broken pieces. **_**What is happening to me?**_

* * *

**The kingdom was being overlooked by its princess from the balcony of the Hyrule castle. Zelda looked out to the forest, thinking of her hero, Link, who had strongly battled beside her while clashing with Ganondorf.**

**Then she had not realized before when she had certain feelings for Link. He was a kind and respected warrior that had assisted her on the journey to Gorggius, which was now apart of Hyrule.**

**She unexpectedly felt something; she lifted her hand up to see the triforce symbol rapidly glowing. Something was wrong with Link.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Side of Link**

**Link came out of the underground room, reflecting back to his past experience. Was Link's anger getting too strong that it could take over him?**

**Only on that thought did Link think of Zelda getting hurt because of him, like the mirror had shown him. He couldn't bear that image. Link's feelings for Zelda were strong and he knew it that last day they touched before Link had hidden in the shadows of the forest.**

**He looked down as he walked within the woodland. When he looked up he stopped in his tracks and saw Zelda standing in front of him.**

**"Link… what is wrong?"**

**Link quickly explained what had happened in the underground chamber. "Ganondorf is trying to turn me."**

**"What?"**

**"He's trying to get to me by showing what could happen," he said.**

**"Ganondorf will try to build up his strength by knowing of other powers. He is trying to take the shape of you, but Ganondorf can take over a mind that leaves an opening, so you must be careful. It would be best if we descended Hyrule, until Ganondorf can no longer find you."**

**"I'll go," Link said.**

**"I'm coming with you."**

**"No, it's too dangerous."**

**"Link, you can't always fight your battles alone."**

**"Zelda, your powers are drastically weak, and all of Hyrule need you. I won't let you risk yourself like that. You almost perished when you tried to destroy Ganondorf last time and I won't let anything happen to you."**

**"Link, we're in this together."**

**Link sighed. Though he knew he would regret it he realized that Zelda had the most wisdom. "Alright, just promise me you'll be careful."**

**Zelda smiled. "Ganondorf wants you to join him to build up his army."**

**Link and Zelda ventured away from Hyrule. Ganondorf was felt to be near at every moment. It was an uncomfortable feeling felt by Link.**

**Zelda was always looking everywhere she went. They both comprehended from their past occurrences that they should always be on their guard.**

**As the sun started to set, a hostile breeze wandered through the forest. It was cool, but through its whisper a voice traveled with it. "Let the feeling take you, Link."**

**Zelda and Link had both heard the cold voice. They stopped and looked back where the breeze traveled from. Link drew the master sword.**

**"Link look out!"**

**Link rotated around and perceived the reflection of him that he'd seen in the mirror, jumping from a small cliff. It landed on the ground without any lost balance and proceeded for an attack with a duplicated sword.**

**Link swerved out of the way. The dark combatant took a bow and arrow and aimed for Zelda. "No!" Link screeched, but the arrow had already hit Zelda's arm. She fell to the ground.**

**Link's resentment had ascended as he attacked his shadow. The combatant blocked Link's attempt using the sword. They pressed against each other. The shadow had a face of effortlessness, but Link used all his power while grunting and clenching his teeth.**

**The shadow smirked, "Good, you are feeling the power of the darkness. Let it take you completely, Link."**

**"Never."**

**The shadow pushed Link off of him. Link fell to the ground. The shadow stood tall. "This isn't over young warrior. Join the dark side or suffer an even greater consequence for your helpless companion."**

**Link glanced to Zelda who was lying faced down on the forest's floor. The shadow faded away slowly with sincere until all was standard.**

**Zelda was trying hard to get up and found a tree to lean against. The arrow had descended from her arm; blood ran down her arm.**

**Link rushed towards her. He quickly tore off a piece of his clothing and rapped it around Zelda's wounded arm. Link's blue eyes were filled with concern.**

**Zelda felt so much pain, more than she could handle. "Link… we h-have to keep going."**

**"Zelda, no! We have to go back to Hyrule. You can't go on like this," he said determinedly.**

**"Link," she started to say as she started to act stronger. "That shadow is Ganondorf."**

**"What?"**

**"He's trying to see your weaknesses in your form."**

**"How did you figure it out?"**

**"His eyes glowed the same way and his voice… it was cold like Ganondorf's. If we let him go on he'll build up an army and attack Hyrule."**

**Chapter 3**

**The Unknown Army**

**Zelda feigned to be strong, but at times she seemed so pale and lifeless. Every moment Link wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew that if Ganondorf would know of his inevitable thoughts, he would surely destroy Zelda.**

**Zelda was looking out at the forest. It suddenly had a meadow, the first in the forest. A large spot of sunlight shown from the sky. The sky was clear and the birds traveled against it. Although all seemed at peace, something was not right.**

**They crossed the meadow and looked around wherever they went.** **Then suddenly, a shadow argarok landed on the ground with a thud. It looked up at Link and Zelda and screamed to them. Dozens of shadow beasts walked into the meadow from the trees at made their way into an attack position. Link held the master sword firmly in front of him. Zelda and Link slowly backed into eachother as the shadow creatures stepped closer into them.**

**Link waited for his opportunity to attack. He built up power inside and then finally let it out. He darted to one of the shadow creatures and the master sword released a sheild of light. The shadow beasts covered their eyes to the light and took a few steps back. The shadow argarok took flight in the air and to a certain hight did it face downward and started to head for Zelda. She reacted quickly and brought her hands in front of her and released spears of light. It hit the argarok's wing and made a burning hole. The argarok screamed in fury and agony to Zelda. It went for another attack on Zelda. Link jumped in right away using the master sword to stop him from striking Zelda. Link pushed it off of his sword and the creature fell back. Then a shadow beast suddenly took Zelda into its hands attempting to crush her body. Link kneeled down to the ground and making a fist at the creature showing the triforce symbol. The triforce symbol released light and the creature threw Zelda to the ground.**

**In fear, the rest of the shadow creatures started to scurry from the meadow. Zelda got up quickly trying not to show her pain or weakness. Her lavender dress was torn. The creatures had disappeared into the forest quickly. Who were they? The last they had seen the shadow creatures was in Gorggius, when the creatures were heading for Hyrule. Now they appear in Hyrule as if they had been here for a long time. Zelda's attack on Ganondorf had released an energy feild of light, destroying the creatures. Ganondorf wasn't in his form to create them, but if Ganondorf didn't create them, then who did?**

**"Zelda, who were they?"**

**"I am not sure. But whoever they are, they are not of Ganondorf."**

**"Then who?'**

**"Someone of greater power. Someone who is not of this realm or the triforce," Zelda said. They both looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and a large, dark cloud was coming. If there was someone stronger than Ganondorf, then they would seek to destroy the triforce light.**

**Chapter 4**

**Life's Endings**

**As they continued to venture, the terrain had changed. It was familiar, like the ground that was close to Castle Town market. Both Zelda and Link carried questionable expressions. They were traveling away from Hyrule not to it.**

**"We shouldn't be back in Hyrule," Zelda commented.**

**"Maybe it is for the best," Link said.**

**Zelda stared at him, knowing that he was reffering to her. "Link I am fine. Once we find Ganondorf we can return."**

**"What if you get hurt?"**

**"Link you act too concerned. I think there's more than what your saying."**

**That was it. The moment had arrived where he just had to tell her the truth. He stared down at the ground. He knew the feeling was too strong for him to hold in any longer. He had true feelings for her. Inevitable feelings. He turned to Zelda who was searching for answers. "Zelda, I have always wanted to tell you something," he stepped closer to the princess. He slowly leaned into her closing his eyes and touching her arms.**

**Then suddenly, Zelda's touch had disappeared. Link's eyes shot open. He saw Ganondorf, still in the form of Link. He had the sword around Zelda's neck. "So, your weakness has shown." Link quickly drew the master sword.**

**Link shouted in anger, charging for Ganondorf. The dark shadow rapidly pushed Zelda aside and blocked Link's attack. There swords met in energy in front of them. The shadow quickly twisted around, having an advantage on Link's position. He pushed up on Link's sword making Link off balance and kicked him. Link's back hit a tree, but quickly recovered as he charged for another attack on the shadow. Ganondorf fell back when Link landed on top of him. Link was aiming for his neck. Ganondorf used both his hands to defend himself.**

**Link looked up to Zelda who was trying to stand. "Zelda, r-run!" Zelda hesitated, she didn't want to leave Link when Ganondorf could strike back at any moment. "Go!"**

**Zelda quickly turned back and started to run. By that Ganondorf used a dark energy source from his hands to get Link off of him. They started to duel moving to the direction Zelda took. Then the forest was getting lighter, and the Hyrule Castle was viewed. They paced to a brick archway. It led to the Bridge of Eldin. Zelda was in sight.**

**Ganondorf stopped moving his sword and suddenly pushed out his hand. A strong power released pushing Link to the middle of the Bridge of Eldin. Link landed so hard that he couldn't get up.**

**Zelda turned around and gasped when she saw Link lying there. She scurried towards him and dropped to the ground. Link began to open his eyes. Zelda looked over the edge. The river was traveling fast and they were a long way down. The bridge had no pillars that touched the water in the center.**

**Ganondorf suddenly jumped in the air and pointed the sword down to the ground. Link was quickly rising to his feet. Ganondorf landed on the bridge with the sword going inside the bridge. He turned and smirked evily to Zelda and Link. He took the sword out and ran the other direction. Then a cracking noise was heard underneath. A visible fracture was viewed on top of the bridge. More cracks spread across the middle of the bridge.**

**Suddenly the bridge collapsed and shattered. Zelda lost her balance and fell forward into the open space in the bridge. Link dropped to the ground and reached for Zelda's hand. Link's upper body was completely over the bridge. He had both hands on Zelda. He looked down at her with a petrified expression on his face. Zelda looked up at him with a bit of fright.**

**"Zelda, hold on!"**

**"Link-"**

**"I'm never letting go!"**

**"Link, you'll have to."**

**Zelda released her own grip on Link, but he still had ahold of her wrist. "No, Zelda, please..."**

**Her wrist was gradually slipping from his hands. He didn't ever want to let go. Not now, not ever. Then her hand completely slipped. "No!" He was reaching out for her as he saw her fall into the river.**

**He heard a furious voice gradually coming up from behind him. Ganondorf was charging at him. Link twisted around he curled up his legs and placed his feet in the direction Ganondorf was coming. Before Ganondorf could attack, Link pushed his stomach launching Ganondorf into the air. Link quickly got up. He faced the opening in the bridge. He jumped forward into the air. He turned his body down into a dive position and started to get closer to the water faster. Falling fast in the air, he landed in the water; everthing became slow. He held his breath, turning upperwards, he searched for Zelda.**

**He finally spotted her. She was completely unconcious. She was getting further from the surface. Link quickly swam towards her; grabbing her waist, he pulled her to the surface. When he came to exterior he took in a load of air, holding Zelda in his arms. The river carried them to a cavern.**

**At the first spot of leveled land Link took hold of its edge. He pulled himself and Zelda out of the water, dripping wet. Link tried to take in as much air as he could. Dropping his sword, he moved over to Zelda. Her eyes were gently closed and her face was completely relaxed. "Zelda?"**

**There was no sign of life. Link touched her face. It was icy cold. His face turned into sorrow as he looked down at her. All his world came down. He shook his head in disbelief. "Zelda... no..."**

**Then it suddenly hit Link. There was one last chance. Link took hold of Zelda's hand, placing it in his own. He put his other hand on top of hers. He closed his eyes. Feeling the triforce leaving him. Light shined from their hands. Link felt weaker as every second had passed by. The light died down. The triforce symbol disappeared from Link's own hand knowing that he had given it all up. All his powers were gone and they were trying to act as a strong healing power to bring Zelda back..**

**"Its pathetic the way people do things for the ones they love," a familiar discourteous voice said behind him. Ganondorf was walking behind him. Link tried to ignore his comment. He sojourned and looked down at the master sword and kicked it away from Link. "Though it is probably for the best. She probably would not have believed that you could save her. You are beneath her. Then again it seems to be on the contrary"**

**Link's fury came again and made him promptly rise to his feet. He wanted to impair again, but he had nothing to strike with. Ganondorf stepped out of the way and let Link pass without being able to stop himself. Link ran into some rocks. He turned around and could see that his vision was not clear. Ganondorf was moving towards him, but he just couldn't see it.**

**"You are stubborn," he said, he briskly swiped his hand across Link's face. It was excruciating, feeling the blood drip down. _I have failed, it's all over. Zelda is gone and I can't save her. Ganondorf will rule over Hyrule and I can't stop him._**

**_Flashback_**

Link thought back to the day when he first stumbled upon The Temple of Triforce. That day his master Benath had perished under an attack from Ganondorf's army. Ganondorf had attacked Castle Town because he sensed that the triforce had been disturbed. He had almost caught Zelda and Link then. All the sorrow and pain Link had gone through. Even now it felt worse.

Then he thought of the brightest side of the day, when Link met Zelda. The young princess had not known much about him at that point in time. She was indeed beautiful then, but sad. She had shown him everything. She was the all powerful one at that point. He remembered the master sword. Feeling its power when he first drew it. Link had only known of its power. All the good things in his life came down to this.

_**End of Flashback**_

**His vision suddenly became clear again. He shot a glance to where the master sword was. He felt it. He felt it as if it was coming again. He took another look. There it was in the air, coming to him. Link reached up quickly to grab it. The triforce was in him again. Completely powerful. Once in hand, he shot it forward into Ganondorf. Ganondorf put his hands on his stomach to where the master sword was. It felt painful apperantly, but was it good enough to kill him?**

**Ganondorf shot a glance at Zelda, who was lying down, lifeless. He faced Link, his expression was filled with agony. Then it started to relax, but he wasn't dieing. His face turned to a smirk and started cackling to himself silently. "Though you may have destroyed the shadow of you, you have not destroyed me. Oh and I believe you were too late for your love."**

**Link shot a glance at Zelda. She was completely still.**

**"There is one other way to save her..."**

**Link turned to Ganondorf. He was smiling, knowing that Link understood what he meant. He wanted Link to join the dark side. "It can save anyone."**

**Ganondorf held his hand out for Link to touch the darkness. Link searched for answers. He knew it was the wrong thing to do for the right reasons. He looked back at Zelda who was still motionless. He cared for her so much. He reached out for the darkness.**

**Though Link didn't notice, Zelda started to push herself off the ground. Then she saw Link, reaching for Ganondorf's dark hand. She gasped, "Link, no!"**

**Link had one last second to see Zelda sitting there, alive. Then without hesitation, Ganondorf took ahold of Link's hand. Link shouted in pain, reacting to the darkness filling his body. "Aaaaaaahhh!"**

**Ganondorf was fading away and his dark cloud was going into Link. He was pocessing Link's powers. Suddenly he dropped to the ground staring down. Zelda moved toward him quickly. "Link?"**

**He rose to his feet. He turned to face Zelda. His face wasn't relaxed like it usually was. His eyes were glowing an evil gold color.**

**"Not anymore!" He announced.**

**Then he started to fade away like fog, leaving the master sword behind. Zelda picked up the sword. Link was pocessed by evil now.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Master Sword is Restored**

**Zelda walked alone in the forest, knowing that Link had given up all of his powers to save him. She now blamed herself that Link turned to the dark side. There had to be some way to save him. She carried the master sword in her hands. Knowing what Link had done for her wasn't understandable.**

**Zelda walked up to a stone table. There was a thin hole for the master sword. She swung it in the air and returned it to the base. She didn't let go of it. She dropped in front of it, letting her tears out. "Oh, Link..."**

**Though Link wasn't there he knew his feelings for her, yet she still didn't know. Zelda was powerful again, but she wasn't safe. Now Link was apart of the Dark Side...**


End file.
